This invention relates to apparatus for handling disk recording media and in particular relates to novel improved methods and apparatus for partitioning disk packs, especially packs of flexible disks.
In the art of recording and manipulating data on disk recording media and associated record handling equipment, workers are aware of certain shortcomings in present day technology and of desirable features, not as yet practically implemented. Disk media are now widely used, especially in data processing--commonly in the form of flexible, or "floppy," disks. This invention is intended to teach a certain disk structure and associated stacking with a related partitioning technique for improved separation of stacked disks from one another.
Workers are quite aware that "floppy disk" media are becoming increasingly attractive for use in the data recording arts, especially as associated with automatic data processing equipment, but that such media present certain problems not as yet fully resolved to their satisfaction. One such problem is that of simply and practically organizing a pack of floppy disks so as to be readily and conveniently accessed by transducer means in the precise rapid manner that is typically required for data processing. The tissue-thin floppy disk is obviously not easy to position or manipulate. Such floppy substrates are relatively unwieldy and difficult to precisely and quickly manipulate for partitioning a disk pack. This invention provides a modified disk design and associated partitioning means for improved automatic partitioning--doing so automatically and with equipment that is relatively simple and cost-effective, yet that presents little hazard to the integrity of the fragile disk or its recorded contents.